Pseudo Love
by Evan Sabaku
Summary: Gaara is the shy new kid who didn't know actual love until he meet Naruto and Sasuke. Now he must face the painful truth about his former life. yaoi, threesome, NaruSasuGaa, other warnings inside.


**A/N:** This is a story I first started on but then forgot about it so im going to restart on it since I already got a good portion of it written down already. Here's a sneak peek before I put up another chapter. Tell me what you think.

_**Warnings about the story as a whole: **Incest, Threesome ,yoai, boy on boy, hentai, woman pedophile, lemons, smut_

**I will give the appropriate warnings at the beginning of the chapters when needed.**

This is a mostly Gaara Centric story but it will have other point of views. Characters may be oc.

Parings:one sided KankGaa ,Eventual and main pairing NaruGaaSasu, other pairings later cause I dnt want to give anyway anything.

If any of the following above offends you or you don't like it. LEAVE NOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters.

_**Warnings for chapter:** A little sexual content, yaoi, incest, so if you don't like it then don't read._

Now thats out of the way...on with the story.

**BTW: Pseudo- means false or fake**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Gaara

I finished unpacking and putting the rest of my stuff away. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling of my new home. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read 10:03 p.m. Tomorrow I start at my new school, Kohona High, not to mention I'm a freshman, and it's my first time being taught in school. I've always been home schooled. And now I'm forced to move and go to a public school. I've never known anyone but my family and I've never had any friends so I don't know how I'm going to survive this new life. At least I still got my brother.

They took me from one of the only two people that loved me, my dad, well he always said he loved me and he showed it...a lot. Anyways, they took me from him cause they said he was a bad person and he wasn't treating me how a child is suppose to be treated. How was I suppose to be treated? I thought the way he treated me was okay.

"Gaara!" I hear my brother yell for me. I get up off my bed and head to his room, which is right next door to mine. I walk in his room to see him walking out the bathroom in only his pajama pants.

"Yes, aniki" I say as he lays out on the bed looking at the ceiling like I was a few moments ago.

"How are you settling here" he asks still looking at the ceiling.

"Its fine" I say playing with the hem of my shirt. Kankuro lifts his head up and looks at me.

"Come sit down" he orders. I say okay and sit on the edge of the bed "What has you so worried?" He asks laying his head back down. I look down and start playing with the hem of my shirt again.

"Aniki" He turns his head towards me "What will high school be like?"

"Is that what your worried about" I look at him and nod lightly "Don't worry you'll be fine" I nod my head again. Kankuro should know what its like he's been to public school. I was the only one not allowed to go to public school.

"Aniki" I say again "Why do you think father never allowed me to go to public school like you?" I ask looking at him. A strange look crosses his face and he goes back to looking at the ceiling once again not answering my question. Finally after a long silence...

"I don't know"

"Oh" I look back at the door

"Where's Kakashi" he asks. Kakashi is our guardian that we live with now. He has silver hair that sticks up giving him a young look. With some kind of mask covering his lower face. He's also an English and literature teacher at our new school.

"He left an hour ago"

"Come here" he ordered again. I crawled up beside him, already knowing where this this was headed. He grabs the back of my neck and crashes my lips on his. It was a sloppy kiss as usual. He pulls my whole body on top of his and start rubbing his hands up and down my sides. He flips me over and hovers over me. Then he takes his shirt off.

"Aniki" I say quietly. He doesn't acknowledge that I said anything. Instead he starts fidgeting with my pants trying to take them off.

"Aniki" I say a little bit louder. He looks up at me with questioning eyebrows.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't do this, I'm not really feeling well" I say fidgeting with my habits. I know I was lying but I didn't feel like doing this.

"Why not, its not like you have to do anything anyways all you do is lay there" He snorted at the last part. I look off to the side so he wouldn't see how much that statement hurt.

"But I-"

"And I just want to show my brother how much I love him but you don't feel like it. I guess you don't love me like I thought you did" Kankuro say pouting

"of course I do" I say quickly "but I-"

"I don't think you do, we're brothers, we're suppose to show each other that we love one another"

"You know I love you brother, it's just-" I say trailing off.

"Oh I get it, you just don't feel like it" he says with a hurt look on his face but his eyes had a strange look in them. I look around feeling guilty cause I don't want him to feel unloved. I know how it feels not to be loved. So I gave in.

"Ok" I tell him. If he says he loves me then I should show him I love him too, like him and dad always say. He grins widely, which was kinda unsettling, and goes back to taking off my pants. He pulls my pants and boxers off. Then he slides out of his own boxers and lies on top of me rubbing out lengths together harshly. I gasp out of the sudden contact. He grounds his hips to mine, grinding on my.

"I can't wait any longer" he says aligning his lengths at my entrance. He starts off sliding in slow. I grit my teeth at the pain.

"Ahhh" I scream after he shoves it in the rest of the way. He pulls out till only the tip is still in, then slams back into me.

"Arghh" No matter how many times we do it , its always as painful as the last time but I only do it out of love. He puts his face in the crook of my neck and keeps slamming into me moaning and groaning.

"Doesn't this make you feel better little brother" I don't say anything. I just continue to grit my teeth and gasp. He continues to pound me till I feel him tense up then release that white sticky stuff into me. He rolls off top of me breathing heavy.

"You might want to go to your own room and clean yourself up" I get off the bed and pick up my clothes. I slowly make my way to the door. I turn around before I walk out and look at my brother on the bed.

"I love you aniki" he just grumbles something I couldn't hear and turned to turn off the lamp. I stood there in the dark for a minute the walked out the room with a sore butt. I hope it feels better by tomorrow. I walk in my room and lay on my bed face forward. I lay there with my eyes closed thinking bout what tomorrow will bring. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I know the lemon sucks I have to go back in and redo it. But like I said before I already have more written out and ready to post. I just have to type it up. But tell me what you think of this first.

_**Looking for a Beta Reader who love yaoi just as mush as me and has a pervert mind just like me. I am a hardcore sex writer so if you are not open minded to all types of yaoi and yaoi pairing dont volunteer. But i really need a Beta Reader. message me if you are interested**_


End file.
